percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ciaran Rodriguez
Ciaran Rodriguez, is the son of Greek Goddess of Magic, Hecate, and mortal Sebastian Rodriguez. Biography Colombian son of Sebastian Rodriguez, an ex-Marine. He is the younger brother of Sierra Rodriguez. Personality Appearance Abilities and Items Demigod Abilities Instead of Mist Control and Mediumship, Ciaran has gained Necromancy as Hecate is the Goddess of Necromancy. After the Athena Parenthos was returned to Camp Half-Blood, all demigods gained their true demigod abilities. *'Channeling': Ciaran has the ability to draw power from natural and celestial events. He is also able to channel the power from other demigods and living beings. But in that case, when Ciaran wants to cast a spell must have some object from the living being in question. Using too much energy from the elements can kill him. *'Clairvoyance': Ciaran can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than Ciaran's physical sight and allows him to act when he is unable to use his eyes. *'Divination': Ciaran can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. *'Empathy': Ciaran can sense emotions, gaining some insight into what others are thinking, or their desires. He sometimes has to probe deeper into the emotions and use his intuition to uncover what caused them and why they feel that way. Ciaran's empathy involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce them. He can also sense others by their emotions. *'Intuition': Ciaranis highly aware of his surroundings. Usually, he can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. It is used to anticipate what another person is going to do simply by focusing on them. It can also allows Ciaran to know all events occurring around him, similar to clairvoyance. *'Necromancy': Ciaran can reanimate skeletons, summon Skeleton Warriors, put them to sleep, and destroy them. This is an extremely powerful ability as it literately allows him to have an army anytime he wants. However, summoning too many undead warriors at one time can cause him fatigue. When he is angered enough, Ciaran can destroy even undead warriors that aren't under his control. *'Prowess in Battle': Ciaran is a great warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat. *'Psychometry': Ciaran obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects he can observe by his senses. With objects he gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body Ciaran learns their general life-history, but also what they were thinking or feeling. *'Spell Casting': Ciaran has the power to work magic through the recitation of incantations. His spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. He can produce physical changes in a person or object. Ciaran can also have profound mental effects such as manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion, such as forcing someone to speak truthfully. His spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding another's powers, transferring powers between individuals, breaking magical barriers, or lifting curses. *'Telekinesis': Ciaran has the ability to lift, move and manipulate objects at will with his mind. He can also make shields and powerful pushes. Category:Males Category:Son of Hecate Category:Hecate Category:Children of Hecate Category:Sierra Rodriguez Series Category:Melody the Movement Category:Magic Users